El campo
by Crimson Rouge Rot
Summary: Edward y su familia jamas regresaron. Bella y los Quileutes enfrentaron el ejercito de neofitos...pero no solos...hay una razon del por que Bella atrae tantos seres sobrenaturales. 40 años han pasado desde que se fueron los Cullen y jamas esperaron toparse con Bella en un pueblo de Escocia. Por que esa chica es Bella ¿o no? ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Por que se apellida Rosenot?
1. Tormenta a la vista

Esta historia tiene como unico fin el entrenimiento, no soy Stephenie Meyer y no me pertenece Twilight.

* * *

Se avecinaba una tormenta podía sentirlo, el ambiente se estaba agitando, los animales estaban ansiosos, esperando solo una señal para emprender la huida hacia algún lugar seguro, supongo que no tendría los meses tranquilos que me imaginaba, di un largo suspiro y sonreí de medio lado de todas maneras siempre estaba preparada para todo, no por nada soy quien soy; quizá en el pasado no hubiera podido notar los problemas que se avecinaban, pero hoy si podía por lo cual iría con todo el cuidado posible hasta que la tormenta pasara y evitar terminar ahogada en ella.

No pude evitar agrandar mi sonrisa, si me hubieran dicho hace 40 años que en un futuro seria la persona que soy, me hubiera desmayado o muerto todo dependería de que tan profunda fuera la descripción de esto; realmente el único futuro que tenia en mente hace 40 años era una vida perfecta y eterna a su lado, claro en esa época no consideraba la posibilidad de que el me abandonaría unos días después, ni que en realidad yo si era un gran imán para el peligro, pero que le podemos hacer al pasado pisado, volví a suspirar claro ahora no era de suficiencia era mas bien del hastío que sentía por pensar en él. Mire la hora en mi reloj de mano, perdí demasiado tiempo en mi razonamiento matutino; me coloque mis casco, me cerciore de que mi chaqueta estuviera bien cerrada y mis guantes perfectamente puestos y me dispuse a llegar a la escuela en mi motocicleta deportiva, quizá tendría que irme con cuidado mientras que la tormenta durara pero nada evitaría que disfrutara de tentar a la muerte mientras tanto.

Llegue mas rápido de lo que me esperaba al estacionamiento de la escuela, sin embargo tendría que apresurarme si no quería tener que pedir permiso para entrar en mi primera clase; entre al salón justo cuando el maestro estaba cerrando la puerta por lo cual no me libre de la mirada desaprobatoria por parte de este, cosa que no me importo así que me dirigí a mi asiento al final del salón y me dispuse a divagar una vez mas, realmente seria un semestre de lo mas aburrido la mayoría de las clases no las compartía con nadie de mi familia, por lo cual rezaba que ninguno de los monitos con los que tendría que compartir clases lo tomaran como una invitación para tratar de conversar conmigo, lo bueno era la posible tormenta que se avecinaba quizá eso le daría un poco de diversión al semestre.

Pase de una clase a otra sumergida en mis divagaciones hasta la hora del almuerzo mi hora favorita además vería de nuevo a mi familia los había extrañado durante toda la semana anterior, realmente no quería haberme separado de Eliza, ya habían pasado mas de 6 meses desde que sucedió el incidente y las señales de que era algo mas que un cuerpo que realizaba sus funciones fisiológicas necesarias para su supervivencia eran casi nulas, por lo cual no considere que mi ausencia por los asuntos del campo fuera significativa.

-oye chica poderosa ¿como has estado?- volteo al lugar de donde se origino ese saludo y me encuentro con Daniel, siempre tan desgarbado, con su pelo castaño corto revuelto al viento, su gran sonrisa de despreocupación, sus pantalones un poco mas grandes de lo necesario y su playera con alguna frase ingeniosa, realmente era un crio, le sonreí de lado y deje que colocara su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y así nos encaminamos a la entrada de la cafetería.

Mientras cruzábamos la puerta de la cafetería le dije -¡El ultimo en llegar a la fila paga!- y me zafe de su brazo para revolver su cabello, estaba a punto de soltarme a correr rumbo a Eliza y Fausto que estaba en la fila para escoger su almuerzo cuando sentí perfectamente cinco pares de ojos completamente fijos en mi, disimuladamente mientras me acercaba a los chicos a un paso mas rápido que el de Daniel busque de donde provenía esa sensación, no tarde mucho en ubicar a los dueños de esos ojos, al verlos allí me di una idea de que iba la tormenta que se avecinaba, mientras tanto ellos parecían que habían visto a un fantasma y realmente estoy segura que piensan eso, después de 40 años de no saber de mi, encontrarse casualmente conmigo y no encontrar ni una muestra de que pasaron los años en mi, de seguro estaban pensando si solamente era alguien sumamente parecida o quizá era solo una alucinación suya, tendré que andarme con cuidado para que no descubran que realmente soy la misma chiquilla que dejaron atrás hace tanto tiempo.

-Eliza, mi dulce princesa como sigues- le dije a la muñeca de porcelana que estaba enfrente de mi, al parecer no me perdí de mucho en la semana que estuve ausente, Eliza parecía seguir sin dar muestras de vida, parecía solo una muñeca de tamaño real de porcelana, con sus rizos dorados y la ropa costosa que utilizaba, sin nada de maquillaje y solo su alianza como única joya.

-Bella, nos alegra mucho verte de nuevo- recibí como respuesta por parte de Fausto, realmente parecía que él ya se había acostumbrado a responder por los dos, no podría esperar menos, el llevaba su ropa a juego de Eliza, y también solo traía como única joya su alianza. Me rompía el corazón verlos, parecían un pobre muñequero con su muñeca mas preciada.

-oh venga hermano apoco solo llevas esa poca comida para todos- dijo Daniel posicionándose a mi lado, me había concentrado tanto en Eliza que no me percate cuando había llegado Daniel hasta acá, y también me había perdido de los movimientos de los Cullen, aunque parecía que no se habían movido ni un centímetro desde el inicio.

-lo siento Daniel, pero esto es solo para Eliza y yo, no pensábamos que Bella regresara el día de hoy-

-bueno y yo que-

-venga crio por un día que no comas no te pasara nada-dije mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa y dándole un zape mientras me iba a formar por comida.

-a venga bombón no seas mala conmigo yo que tanto te he extrañado- dijo Daniel mientras me seguía y ponía su rostro entre el hueco de mi cuello y hombro. Inmediatamente oímos como si se quebrara algo, interesante pensé, mientras veía disimuladamente a la mesa de ellos.

-valla que ha sido eso- dijo Daniel girando como loco por todos lados buscando el origen de ese sonido. Enserio que ese chico era solo un crio. Pero mejor así, no le desearía nada de lo que hemos pasado Eliza, fausto o yo.

-venga Daniel presta atención y elige que quieres para comer, para que pueda pagar-

Supongo que algo en mi tono de voz lo convenció de que era mejor de que me hiciera caso y dejara de bobear, por que lo hizo inmediatamente.

Después de pagar la comida para los dos, nos retiramos hacia nuestra mesa donde Eliza y Fausto nos esperaban, seria un largo semestre si ellos decidían quedarse, esperaba que mi presencia atormentara demasiado a Edward y que decidiera llevarse de nuevo a su familia lo mas lejos de este lugar, eso seria lo mejor y lo menos peligroso para ellos, sonreí ante ese pensamiento el 40 años atrás me abandono por que era lo mas seguro para mi vida humana, en ese momento me costó demasiado comprender que lo hacia por que me amaba y quería protegerme, hubiera dado mi vida en ese instante si él hubiera decidido quedarse a mi lado, pero no lo hizo y después de 40 años yo daría mi vida por que él se fuera con toda su familia de nuevo.

Me permití observar sus rostros con la cara mas perfecta de indiferencia que pude poner, fui desde el pequeño rostro de pixie de Alice, el hermoso rostro de diosa helénica de Rosalie, el rostro varonil de Emmet, el serio y analizador de Jasper y por ultimo el de Edward, en su rostro podría ver todas las emociones de sus hermanos magnificadas, desde una gran sorpresa e incomprensión de lo que estaban viendo y oliendo de seguro, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado en estos de los 40 años mi esencia no cambio en nada, bueno quizá fuera un poco mas tenue, quizá algo en ellos les estaba advirtiendo que tuvieran cuidado conmigo, quizá por eso se veían tan desconcertados, debe de ser algo nuevo para un vampiro oler algo que le cause miedo o aversión, si tan solo lo pudieran entender, comprender que tanto he cambiado…

Mi contacto visual con Edward se rompió en cuanto Carolina llamo la atención de los Cullen, vaya otra sorpresa para ellos, una humana hablándoles por voluntad propia, en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa al puro estilo del gato de Cheshire, les esperan varias sorpresas si deciden quedarse.

-Hola mi nombre es Carolina y soy la presidenta del comité estudiantil, ustedes deben de ser los Cullen y los Hale, verdad- esa chica si que sabia ser fastidiosa, quizá si no se hubiera entrometido tanto para saber el pasado de mi familia no estaría en mi lista negra, pero bueno ella creía que al ser bonita por su largo cabello castaño, su piel de porcelana y sus largas piernas, además ser la presidenta del comité estudiantil de daba derecho para saber y opinar sobre la vida de los demás.

-si así es, mi nombre es Alice, ella es Rosalie, y ellos son Emmet, Jasper y Edward, te podemos ayudar en algo- uhm interesante Alice fue la primera en contestar, observe el rostro de los demás Rosalie la miraba con una completa indiferencia, mientras que Emmet y Jasper solo le dedicaron una rápida mirada y regresaron sus ojos a sus respectivas parejas, Edward sin embargo parece que leyó algo en la mente de ella que no le agrado demasiado ya que frunció el ceño conteniendo su enojo.

-ah, yo solo quería darles las bienvenida- titubeó… interesante parece ser que su instinto esta reaccionando, cuando desvió su mirada dio con la mía, vi sus ojos llenarse de coraje al observar que ellos le prestaban demasiada atención a mi mesa así que decidió tirar todo su veneno lo mas rápido que pudo- yo que ustedes me fijaría con quien me junto, en esta escuela hay gente que anda en malos pasos, y ellos son las personas mas indeseables que puedan existir, aun no terminan la escuela y ya están casados y han sufrido un aborto- en cuanto dijo todo eso se dio cuenta de que me encontraba a un lado suyo, me encantaba asustar así a los humanos.

-Carolina creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre tu mala costumbre de divulgar rumores sobre mi familia, ¿oh no?- sentí como se estremeció todo por la proximidad de mi boca con su oreja, me separe un poco de ella para hablarle directo a los Cullen- es cierto que hay personas con las que no deberían asociarse y mi familia es una de ellas, así que deberían agradecer a la encantadora de nuestra presidenta por sus advertencia- les dedique una sonrisa y me gire para encontrarme a mi familia en la puerta de la cafetería, ya era hora de la clase -Caro no olvides nuestra conversación- le dije al pasar a su lado, estoy segura que casi se desmalla dé la impresión, solté una ligera carcajada, realmente tenia una muy mala costumbre sobre atormentar a la gente, pero bueno al menos si tenia suerte mi forma de actuar ayudaría a los Cullen a creer que solo soy demasiado parecida a la humana que amaron tanto y abandonaron.

-sabes no deberías exponerte de esa forma- me advirtió Fausto mientras nos separábamos para llegar a nuestros salones

Quizá tuviera razón Fausto que tal si los Cullen, se intrigaban demasiado y decidían empezar a investigar en lugar de huir, uhm, por un lado tendría en que entretenerme en este semestre y por otro ellos podrían salir heridos, hace mucho tiempo me prometí que no dejaría que alguien mas saliera herido por mi culpa, pero al parecer el destino no me la ponía fácil, al entrar en mi salón me di cuenta de eso al ver a Alice y a Edward sentados en mi mesa de laboratorio, bueno allí se va mi aburrida vida en el laboratorio de biología.

Me acerque a la mesa y antes de que Alice pudiera decir cualquier cosa le dije de manera cortante – estas en mi lugar- ella me miro un poco desconcertada y siguió la dirección de mi mano que apuntaba al croquis que el profesor había diseñado con la información acerca de nuestros respectivos lugares- como ves mi asiento es en esta mesa en el banco del lado del pasillo, puedes sentarte en cualquier otro sitio de la mesa pero no en este- y para darle un efecto mas tosco a mis palabras coloque ruidosamente mis cosas sobre la mesa, estaba segura que iba a contestar algo pero el profesor entro y me llamo la atención

–señorita Rosernot me podría decir por que no se encuentra ya en su asiento lista para la clase- me dijo con ese tono prepotente por el cual había ganado un puesto en mi gran lista negra

-bueno profesor como puede ver hay alguien en este momento ocupando mi puesto y al parecer es de lento entendimiento ya que no se ha quitado a pesar de que le he comentado que ese puesto es mio-el centro su atención a Alice y Edward

- oh, ustedes son los nuevos, perfecto entonces si me hacen favor de colocarse en los asientos-

Y después de esto se giro para empezar a dar la clase, tome asiento y para evitar cualquier intento de conversación por parte de ellos me asegure de que observaran por completo como me colocaba mis audífonos y me concentre en dibujar algo en mi libreta, así paso la hora mas larga y tediosa de este semestre, salí de mi trance hasta que me percate que ellos prácticamente dejaban de respirar, me pregunte que había causado esto y les dedique una mirada de refilón, vi que estaban observando con aprensión mi libreta, así que por primera vez desde que había empezado a dibujar le preste atención a mi creación y descubrí el porqué de su falta de aliento, prácticamente había dibujado la casa Cullen en Forks, nada mas que se veía abandonada, y desolada de la misma forma en que yo la vi la ultima vez que estuve de visita, trate que no se notara el desconcierto por lo que había dibujado, cerré mi libreta y me dispuse a salir de la clase.

Después de ese encuentro con mis dos Cullen favoritos mis demás clases pasaron volando, y gracias al cielo no me tope con nadie mas del clan, me pregunto si alguien de mi familia habrá compartido clases con ellos. Salí hacia el estacionamiento como siempre un poco tarde esperando que ya no hubiera muchas personas en el, me acerque al lugar donde había colocado mi moto en la mañana con los audífonos a todo volumen y pensando en cuanto polvo se acumuló en la tienda por que estoy segura que Federico no limpio nada, cuando sentí movimiento a mi alrededor por lo que me aleje lo mas que pude de la trayectoria de este, cual fue mi sorpresa de ver a Daniel tirado en el lugar donde había estado yo quejándose por el golpe que había recibido.

-Que crio eres enano-le dije mientras pasada de su lado, me dirigí a la Hummer blindada donde se encontraban Fausto y Eliza alado de mi encantadora moto. Realmente odia esa Hummer pero era lo mejor para la protección de Eliza, quizá si ella hubiera estado en un auto de ese estilo quizá…me detuve en esa línea de pensamiento, el pensar en los quizás solo me distraería y no me permitiría estar totalmente alerta.

-¿Que tal las clases chicos?- les dije mientras tomaba mi moto y la acomodaba para la salida

-bastante interesante-me contesto Fausto con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, mientras le abría la puerta de copiloto a Eliza y tomaba del asiento mi casco y mi chaqueta,

-Gracias- le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas

-si, si como sea, gracias por ayudarme a levantarme Bella, que te parece si al menos me das un besito para que se me quite el dolor- dijo Daniel acercándose a nosotros y haciendo pucheros.

Encarne una ceja y me coloque mi chamarra y el casco, cuando tuve todo en su lugar, me subi a la moto, la prendí y dirigiéndome a Daniel le conteste un

– Ya quisieras crio- y me despedí de ellos con un "nos vemos en casa".

Mientras salía del estacionamiento les dedique a los Cullen una rápida miradita, al final de cuentas con el casco no me podían ver, espero que estén lo suficientemente convencidos y atormentados por mi presencia para irse de este pueblo. Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que me permití tener sobre ellos, al menos en ese día.


	2. ¿Alpha?

Esta historia tiene como unico fin el entrenimiento, no soy Stephenie Meyer y no me pertenece Twilight.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió tranquila en mi trabajo, como siempre en la tienda de antigüedades solo aparecían los fantasmas de los objetos que allí se encontraban, es mas ni siquiera Federico que era el dueño de ella apareció esa tarde por allí y no dudaría que no se paso en toda la semana que estuve afuera, la cantidad de polvo y el humor fastidioso de los fantasmas eran una clara evidencia de eso, por lo que esa tarde me la pase muy ocupada limpiando todo el polvo acumulado, reparando algunos desperfectos ocasionados por algunos fantasmas molestos y en el caso extremo tratando de exorcizar sin mucho éxito esas almas molestas que andaban por allí.

Al día siguiente me lleve la desagradable sorpresa que el volvo de los Cullen ya estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela, creo que no les atormento tanto mi presencia ayer, quizá si me ponía en un plan mas pesado…

Durante mis clases de la mañana me dedique a pensar en como asustar lo suficiente a los Cullen para que no se acercaran a nosotros, tenia planes que iban desde despedazar un vampiro y dejárselos en la entrada de su casa hasta involucrar al campo, pero si hacia eso podría poner a los Cullen en peligro, aunque el echo que convivieran con nosotros aquí ya los ponía en peligro. Suspire resignada camino a la cafetería ya que cada una de mis ideas eran demasiado extremas

-sabia que me extrañabas cariño pero no es para tanto- maldición pensé Alpha estaba aqui y aunque fuera algo asi como mi mejor amigo y estuvieramos unidos para mantener una ventaja estratégica dentro del campo, su precensia era un indicio de que malas cosas podrian pasar, sentí como se coloco a mi lado y me susurro

- creo que he visto varios lindos gatitos- realmente sabia como sacarme de quicio, lo único que me faltaba además de los Cullen, es que el viniera a recordarmelo y preguntar por mi posible plan de acción.

-Que pasa Alpha, tu cama esta muy fría sin mi- lo encare

-la verdad es que si Beta caroteno, pero no he venido a verte por eso- me sonrió burlescamente y supe que había venido por los Cullen

-pues será mejor que apresures lo que te trajo por aquí, ya que me puedes meter en problemas si alguien de la escuela te ve-

-venga Beta sabes que es muy simple pasar desapercibido por los humanos-dijo haciendo pucheritos- solo quería saber que vas a hacer con esos lindos 6 gatitos rondando por aquí, ya sabes solo por si tengo que venir a limpiar tu desastre o no.-termino con cierto tono de hastio y desinteres, aunque pude ver en sus ojos cierta preocupación.

-Alpha lo mejor que puedo hacer es simplemente ignorarlos, no creo que se atrevan a acercase y si lo hacen ya me encargare de ello, por eso estoy aquí y no en el campo, recuérdalo- yo tambien tenia que recordarlo estaba aqui para proteger a mi familia, para que pudieran vivir como personas normales despues del campo, se lo debia a Eliza y a Fausto ya les habia fallado una vez, no lo iba volver a hacer.

-como digas mi dulce Beta caroteno- dijo haciéndome una reverencia y desapareciendo del lugar

Genial lo que me faltaba que los del campo supieran de ellos, rayos, aunque ¿porqué Alpha dijo que eran 6? ¿Que no eran 7 Cullen? Esa duda quedo resuelta en cuanto entre a la cafetería, en la mesa de los ellos solo había 4 personas al igual que la primera vez que lo conocí, Edward había desaparecido. Bueno era una cabeza menos por la cual preocuparme. Me dirigí a la mesa de mi familia, al parecer esta vez fausto si se había encargado de conseguirnos comida a todos, aunque el mocoso aun no llegaba.

-¿que onda chicos y el chaval?-salude acarisiando la cabeza de Eliza y tome asiento

-creo que su profesor de matemáticas lo ha amenazado con hacerlo repetir si antes de que se acabe el receso no tiene en sus manos todas las tareas que ha dejado en el curso.

-uhm, si que es un flojo ese mocoso, aunque no quisiera ser el cuando Mary se entere de esto-

-deja eso Federico es el que cargara mas con la culpa, ya sabes como es Mary, si el crio falla es por que todo lo aprendió del irresponsable de su padre-

-muy cierto, puedes creer que no fue a la tienda todo el tiempo que yo no estuve-

-Eso no es nada, no se como la tienda a sobrevivido estos años con el de encargado- tomo un pedazo de pizza de su plato y se lo acerco a Eliza simulando que alimentaba a un bebe.

Sonreí realmente fausto sabia como aligerar el ambiente.

El receso se me paso entre quejas y comentarios graciosos sobre el irresponsable de Federico y los castigos que Mary le ponía debido a su forma de ser. Aun no entendía como esos dos lograron casarse, cuando los conocí en el campo hace unos 20 años ellos eran solo un capitán de primera y de segunda respectivamente, que habían sido delegados a mi "Región" o clan (como le solemos decir) mientras que esperaban que les autorizara su salida del sistema. Solo los tuve 2 años bajo mi mando merecían ser liberados del campo cuanto antes, al salier se establecieron en esta comunidad de Escocia; Mary se dedico los primeros años de cuidar del Daniel y posteriormente inicio una carrera como psicóloga en el hospital general de la ciudad; Federico empezó a negociar con los artículos que la gente del campo ya no necesitaba y que alguna que otra criatura mítica y seres humanos quizá si requerían, así fue como inicio "El desván, tenemos toda la basura de otra gente y la cual es un tesoro para usted" nunca entendí su plan de mercadotecnia y sinembargo le iba bien, la mayoría de las cosas las conseguía ridículamente baratas y las vendía después ridículamente caras, así que por mas sobre inventariada que estuviera la tienda Federico siempre ganaba dinero, claro eso se debía al echo de que la mayoría de la gente del campo acostumbraba quedarse con cosas como trofeos y con la cantidad de años que viven suelen acumular demasiadas cosas, tan solo yo en mis 40 años de servicio tengo un cuarto completo de "trofeos" y todos aquellos objetos que quedan después de que realizo un trabajo se unen al gran inventario de la tienda sin ningún costo, si hubiera continuado almacenandolas la casa no seria suficiente para contenerlas. Aveces me pregunto como hubiera sido la vida de Fausto y Eliza si el accidente no hubiera pasado, quizá a la larga serian un poco como Mary y Federico pero al final de cuentas serian felices y libres.

Suspire mientras me dirigí a las clases después del receso, tendría que empezar a concentrarme mas en mi entorno y dejar de divagar mientras que los Cullen estén cerca, en todo el receso no les preste la atención necesaria para descubrir que planes tienen y cuanta información han logrado reunir, si dejo que se acerquen demasiado solo se crearan problemas innecesarios.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron volando y sin ningún imprevisto, es decir no me tope con ningún Cullen, bueno solo a la salida igual que ayer ellos solo se quedaron observando hasta que desaparecí con mi moto.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero estar actualizando al menos una vez por semana pero no prometo nada, deberia estar haciendo tarea en vez de escribiendo fics :D

Probablemente empieze a agregar puntos de vista de Edward o algún otro personaje, pero mayoritariamente sera desde el punto de vista de Bella.


	3. Negociaciones

Esta historia tiene como único fin el entretenimiento, no soy Stephenie Meyer y no me pertenece Twilight.

Gracias a todos por leer.

* * *

Bien, segundo día con los Cullen en el mismo pueblo que yo, en resumen la única información precisa que he obtenido sobre ellos es que:

1.- Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital general, me preocupaba la posibilidad de que pudiera obtener información útil que le diera claves sobre que es lo que somos, debido al accidente de Eliza la mitad del personal en urgencias y de los médicos generales tenían demasiada información incierta sobre nosotros, claro el respeto que le tenían a Mary y quizá un poco de temor para nada ocasionado por mi, ayudaría a que no abrieran de mas la boca si Carlisle empieza a preguntar.

2.- Jasper había contactado a su investigador privado…creo que se llamaba Jenkins o algo así, realmente no creo que obtengan mucha información de utilidad, quizá si el detective tiene un buen instinto podría advertirle a Jasper que algo muy grande y malo esta detrás de nosotros, pero si no lo tiene (como parece ser) la única información que le proporcionara es aquella que nosotros hemos dejado filtrar, como el hecho de que me pudro en dinero, apoyo proyectos altruistas, que Federico y Mary fueron desheredados por romper sus respectivos contratos matrimoniales, que Fausto es primo de Federico y se escapo de casa con su esposa Eliza, que Federico y Mary acogieron totalmente a esta pareja ya que habían caído en la misma desgracia que ellos, que yo era el único pariente de Eliza que se preocupo por ella al enterarse del accidente y que vine a apoyarlos, por eso me quede a vivir junto con ellos y para pagar la comprensión y la bondad con la que Federico y Mary nos han acogido trabajo en el negocio de Federico de lunes a viernes teniendo de descanso el fin de semana, el cual ocupo en regresar a mi casa para encargarme del manejo de los negocios familiares, si lo se, era mucha información, pero bueno no pudimos borrar muchos rastros después del accidente.

Ellos dos eran los únicos que al parecer podrían obtener información, ya que Alice no podía tener visiones gracias a las protecciones que había colocado y las habilidades de Edward y de Jasper no sirven en la gente del campo debido al entrenamiento que recibimos, quizá si funcionan en Daniel, pero es hijo de gente del campo y aunque no ha recibido la formación adecuada algo se le ha pegado, es como yo antes del entrenamiento, antes del campo, aunque yo era la decima generación afuera del campo y no teníamos ni idea de este, la habilidad de Edward no servía en mi.

Ok creo que nuestro secreto esta a salvo, ahora sobre en donde esta Edward, logre localizarlo cerca de Estados Unidos, por lo cual estoy mas que segura que fue a Forks, quizá a comprobar que había sido de la vida de Isabella Swan, así que es mas que seguro que se topara con alguna mente incauta la cual le proporcionaría información sobre lo que había pasado, no había nadie en el pueblo que no conociera la historia sobre la trágica muerte de la familia del jefe de policía del lugar hace aproximadamente unos 40 años, él se negaría a creer que toda la familia murió en un incendio de varias hectáreas (donde se había encontrado alguna vez mi casa), por lo cual se apresuraría a verificar esos hechos visitando el cementerio, donde encontraría mi tumba con la encantadora frase "Ni uno mas" y del lado izquierdo la tumba de Charlie y del derecho la de Rene seguida por la de Phil, en las cuales había unos hermosos epitafios que Jacob había escrito claro que eso él no lo sabría, tampoco sabría que yo no pude encargarme de estos y que solo decidí el mio, por el cual aun me hecha bronca Jacob cada vez que nos vemos. Con suerte después de ver las tumbas regresara con su familia, se hundirá en el dolor y debido al frecuente recordatorio que seria yo sobre la hermosa humana que perdió, decidirán alejarse lo más que puedan de este lugar.

Sonreí con suficiencia no tendría que hacer mucho para mantenerlos alejados, bueno al menos aproveche la tarde, junte información de la situación, limpie un buen tramo del local y por las campanillas sonando quizá tendría una venta.

-Buenas tarde en que le puedo ayudar- dije con mi mejor sonrisa a la persona que entraba, la cual media fácilmente 1.90 y pesaba de seguro mas de 200 kilos, un troll en todos los sentidos, hace mucho que no veía a uno, no solían acercarse a zonas urbanas, así que lo que fuera que le trajera debería ser muy importante.

-estoy buscando la pieza que le falta a esto para que funcione- dijo el troll colocando un pesado reloj de forma extraña y tosca en el mostrador. Se veía algo nervioso, estoy segura que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado que enfrente de mí.

-uhm, es reloj muy antiguo con muchos resortes y engranes únicos-iba diciendo mientras desarmaba la caratula cuidadosamente para tener acceso al mecanismo- por lo que veo es en especifico este engrane desdentado el problema-dije señalando un engrane al que le faltaban unos 3 dientes- puedo conseguirlo pero es muy raro ya que se necesita ser un engrane forjado por un enano por que uno normal se rompería en un dos por tres, te costara bastante- termine mirándolo a los ojos.

-pagare lo que sea- dijo apresuradamente, trate de no sonreír esa respuesta es la que estaba buscando.

-bueno en ese caso el precio que hay que pagar por esa pieza, es de 10 onzas de oro- me dio una gran sonrisa 10 onzas eran nada -pero Alwan de Guldberg deberá traer el pago y solo a él le entregare la pieza- concluí, el de inmediato perdió todo el color y se puso rígido, le estaba pidiendo que hiciera salir a su líder de su escondite.

-¡No pienso ayudarte a tenderle una trampa a Alwan!- empezó a gritonearme - yo vine aquí a hacer un negocio limpio, por que dicen que Federico del campo de Rosenot es un buen hombre, pero como todo aquel del campo solo quieren sangre-

-tranquilo yo no te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda para tenderle una trampa Alwan, como has dicho los Rosenot somos razonables – no quise decir buenos ya que eso no es cierto, los trofeos del clan demostraban que éramos buenos para la cacería pero no buenos samaritanos precisamente- debes de saber también que los Rosenot tenemos un tratado con la gente de Guldberg y jamás hemos faltado a este, por lo cual no debes de temer que siendo yo la actual líder del clan fuera a romper este tratado tan beneficioso para ambas partes – claro que en cuanto dejara de ser beneficioso para nosotros todas sus cabezas estarían colgadas sobre la chimenea- veras Alwan se ha vuelto un poco inaccesible para mi en los últimos meses y me gustaría ver que se encuentra sano y salvo, así que con este trato ganamos todos, tu consigues la pieza necesaria para el funcionamiento de este hermoso reloj a un precio sumamente bajo y déjame te digo que nadie te puede igualar ese precio, yo consigo ver a Alwan y él es útil para alguien de su pueblo, piénsalo aquí estaré yo esperando- Finalice mi negociación con una gran sonrisa, claro no quería ver si Alwan estaba sano y salvo, lo que quería realmente es que saliera del escondite que lo mantenía lejos y a salvo de mi, para que empezara a cantar como un lindo pajarito toda la información que tenia del accidente. Al parecer su cerebro estaba procesando o tratando de memorizar todo lo que le dije ya que se quedo unos cuantos minutos en silencio y posteriormente tomo bruscamente su reloj y salió azotando la puerta del lugar.

Tendría que esperar para ver si mi plan funcionaba, estaba segura que el reloj era lo suficiente valioso para que el troll se arriesgue a pedirle un favor a su líder y sé que Alwan necesita tener a sus súbditos contentos para mantenerse en el poder, así que las probabilidades de éxito eran de un 100%, nada mas que conociendo a los trolls lo mismo les daba esperar un día que un año, por lo que podría pasar un buen tiempo hasta que tuviera a Alwan en frente de mi, pero no estaba de mas ir consiguiendo la pieza, por lo que me dispuse a cerrar la tienda para ir a hacer unas cuantas llamadas y cobrar unos cuantos favores para conseguirla.

El miércoles y el jueves pasaron volando, las clases seguían aburridas, Daniel seguía debiendo tareas en la mayoría de sus clases y Fausto seguía guiando y cuidando a Eliza.

El como es que alguien que no hace mas que sus funciones fisiológicas necesarias para sobrevivir asiste a una escuela es gracias a una donación con muchos ceros a nombre del Director de la escuela y del supervisor de la zona escolar, los cuales habían aceptado a Eliza como oyente dentro de la institución y la habían absuelto de contestar cualquier examen, pase de lista y tarea o trabajo en equipo, Fausto sostenía la idea de que Eliza necesitaba interactuar con el entorno cada cierto tiempo sola, así que Eliza tomaba 4 clases sin ninguna compañía, Fausto la dejaba en su salón correspondiente y luego regresaba por ella al termino de la clase y al parecer estaba obteniendo respuesta por parte de ella, ya que el miércoles cuando Fausto fue por ella al salón donde toma clases de historia, no la encontró en este sino en la puerta de la siguiente clase, claro en ese momento se llevo un susto de muerte estoy segura al no ver a Eliza en el salón pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella llego por su cuenta a la siguiente clase le dio un poco de esperanzas, por lo cual se empeño a estimular mas su interacción con el entorno así que le marco a Alpha para pedirle que le enviara un viejo juego de estrategia sobre la guerra civil americana, el cual Eliza solía usar mucho en el campo y que cuando salieron del campo, le dejo a Alpha ya que él era como el sucesor de Eliza en la división de estrategia del campo. Yo jamás llegue a ganarle a ninguno de los dos, pero aun así era mejor que Fausto en ese juego gracias a que Eliza y Alpha se habían empeñado a jugarlo conmigo cada que tenia tiempo libre. Quizá el lunes podría empezar a jugar con Eliza este juego, claro si reaccionaba al verlo.

En cuanto a los Cullen, aun no regresaba Edward, Rosalie parecía hastiada y a punto de reventarle la cabeza a alguien, Emmet se veía algo triste, Jasper frustrado y cansado probablemente de tanto consolar a Alice la cual parecía estar sufriendo de una gran migraña y estar presa en la desesperanza. Durante la clase de biología del día anterior parecía que no se decidía entre hablarme o no, por lo cual facilite su decisión y me volví a pasar la clase con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen, claro que esta vez tome la precaución de no ponerme a dibujar, me preguntaba si vería a Edward una vez mas antes de que se fueran o si se irían sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Creo que mas o menos se dan una idea de que es el campo... :D

Bella y Alpha son parte de el. Eliza, Fausto, Federico y Mary fueron parte de el.

Charlie no pertenecio a el. Daniel puede pertenecer.

Por cierto alguien tiene un buen nombre de niño que empieze con A para Alpha, ya que se supone que ese es su nombre clave como el de Bella es Beta, ya descarte nombres como Adrian, Antonio, Arthur...y creo que son los unicos nombres con A que me se. Si se les ocurre algun nombre que suene a un chico guapo, sabio y cauteloso y que empieze con A no duden en ponerlo en su Review.


	4. El pasado vuelve siempre¿?

Esta historia tiene como unico fin el entrenimiento, no soy Stephenie Meyer y no me pertenece Twilight.

* * *

Narrador POV

Una gran sala totalmente iluminada de techos altos, en donde del suelo salían tronos blancos de distintos tamaños y distribuidos de forma aleatoria pero dejando un espacio circular en medio de la sala, en uno de los asientos mas altos se encontraba una figura completamente cubierta por una larga gabardina, guantes negros y con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro, tenia las piernas dobladas y sus botas de tacon alto resaltaban. La puerta de la sala se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar entrar una figura igual de cubierta a ella.

Los pasos del visitante resonaron por todo el lugar, conforme iba avanzando hasta el centro del circulo, en donde se detuvo para saludar a la figura sentada, en ningún momento el rostro de alguno de los dos se dejo ver a travez de la larga capucha qeu los cubría.

-Me mando a llamar su señoría

-tres tu crees ¿que el destino esta escrito en piedra?

-no lo creo así, todos somos capaces de tomar diversas decisiones las cuales afectaran nuestro futuro

-¿no crees que si cambiamos mucho algo que debería suceder, con el tiempo vendrá a mordernos el trasero?

-no, no lo creo, como ya le dije no creo que exista ya lo predeterminado

-espero que tengas razón

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, ninguno de los dos hizo intento alguno de moverse

La figura sentada desdobló las piernas, saco del bolsillo de su gabardina algo parecido a una llave y se la lanzo al visitante.

-entrégaselo a siete, puedes retirarte

Con una leve inclinación el visitante se dispuso a salir.

AlphaPOV

-Asi que tienes algo para mí, tres

Apenas había cruzado la puerta de esa sala maldita y ya me estaba esperando siete, se encontraba recostado contra la pared del pasillo con su pelo verde resaltaba totalmente en contra del negro de su gabardina de diario.

-Que fastidio Echo por que tienes que utilizar los números, si no estamos en una junta-el tener números como nombres clave era demaciado molesto, muchas personas habian muerto deseando volverse un número, muy rara vez algun soldado del campo se volvia un número, requerias años de entrenamiento y sacrificios para lograr ser tan fuerte como el mas debil de los números que seria el 13...aunque bueno Bella y yo no aplicabamos en eso...

-Huy alguien esta de malas, ¿que pasa Alex extrañas a Bellita?

-uhm, me pregunto que dirá cuando sepa que le dices Bellita- le conteste burlonamente

-no te atreverías- me dedico una mirada envenenada mientras empezábamos a caminar para salir de la central-entonces me puedes entregar lo que tienes para mi, por favor.-

Le entregue la llave que su señoría me dio, la guardo en un bolsillo interior y me sonrió antes de dirigirse a un pasillo lateral.

-por cierto Alex, quizá no venga el destino a morderte el trasero pero el pasado casi siempre vuelve y mas cuando estas a su alcance-

Trate de que no se notara mi desconcierto por lo que dijo, me pregunto si estuvo espiando mientras estaba en la sala. Debería analaizar mas a fondo las extrañas preguntas que su señoría me hizo y la frase enigmática de Echo, apesar de que su señoría desvaría de vez en cuando y Echo es de un rango inferior al mio, no quiere decir que la maldita omnipresencia que les da el poder ver las distintas dimensiones este equivocada.

Fue un largo trayecto en coche de la central hasta la entrada de mi pequeño feudo, en los distintos jerdines de este se veia al personal de mi clan entrenando fuertemente, el coche se estaciono en la entrada de la casa principal, la cual parecia a un pequeño castillo del renacimiento, Bella decia que se parecia al castillo de Egeskov, yo creo que el castillo se parecia a la casa principal debido a que esta tenia mas años que ese castillo, avance por los largos pasillos de esta hasta llegar a mi despacho. Era una gran sala con las paredes recubiertas por libreros, en la pared contraria a las puertas dobles estaba mi maciso escritorio de roble con la alcochonada silla-trono que solia utilizar, aun lado estaba en una esquina la chimenea con unos dos sillones cerca de ella y por ultimo los grandes ventanales que abarcaban una pared de la sala, me sente en un sillon cercano a la chimenea y mientras veia los jardines por las ventanas, me dispuse a analizar los acontecimientos del día, no creo que fueran dirigidos directamente para mi los comentarios, yo no tenia un pasado que regresara en mi contra y si lo tuviera dentro del campo podría advertir perfectamente cualquier elemento que se levantara en mi contra, y el destino escrito en piedra, bueno eso quizá sea cierto no se por que negué de el enfrente de su señoría, mi destino estaba escrito desde antes que naciera en esta familia maldita y totalmente unida al campo aunque quizá si había variado un poco desde el momento en que conocí a Bella.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, nos estaban preparando para el inicio del entrenamiento de las Erinias, era el entrenamiento mas mortal dentro del campo y pocos decidían tomarlo, solo los nacidos dentro del campo y cuyas familias querían probar lo fuerte que son sus futuros lideres lo tomaban, esa vez éramos 4 y ella, ella era nueva para todos, era una foránea que tomaría el entrenamiento, mis compañeros estaban complacidos, ella seria la primera muerte de seguro, se veía tan débil con su piel pálida, sus grandes ojeras, su pelo cortado a rapa y utilizando solo ese horrible costal de papas que nos servía como uniforme, yo sabia que la única ventaja que tendríamos en contra de ella era nuestro físico bien preparado para peleas y actividades físicas extenuantes, por que todos nuestros conocimientos, todas nuestra memorias serian retiradas de nuestra mente al inicio del entrenamiento y solo las recuperaríamos hasta que muriéramos oh saliéramos victoriosos del entrenamiento. Y exactamente eso sucedio la primera muerte fue del negro bien alto de la familia Richelieu, envenenado, debido al hambre decidio que las vallas rojas de un arbusto eran totalmente comestibles y ese fue su fin. Yo hubiera sido el segundo muerto si Bella no hubiera decidido tomarme como su protegido. Sin los recuerdos, y solo teniendo los instintos para guiarse uno cambia totalmente, de ser una persona totalmente entrenada me volvi una persona callada y analizadora, mientras que bella se volvio en una gran observadora eso la salvo de muchas trampas y le dio un aire de omnipresente, ademas sabia utilizar perfectamente las palabras para obtener lo que queria, asi fue como me recutro, inflo mi ego elogiando la forma en que yo me habia librado de los problemas, me salvo de la muerte y me dio el sentimiento de seguridad que buscaba durante el entrenamiento, asi es como sobrevivimos a las pruebas, ella proveia la información y yo la solución, las destrezas fisicas las fuimos obteniendo o en mi caso mejorando conforme avanzaba el entrenamiento.

-Señor- la voz de uno de mis informantes me saco de los recuerdos

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte con hastio al verlo, era de los informantes que estaban colocados en la localidad donde Bella estaba, no ah pasado ni un dia en que ella regreso a ese lugar y ya ha pasado algo, no podra mantenerse simpremente lejos de los problemas.

-Al parecer un grupo de unos 7 vampiros se acaban de establecer en la localidad, sus intenciones parecen ser vivir como un mortal con empleo uno de ellos y los otros asistiendo a clases-

Un grupo de 7 vampiros...pasandose por mortales...no podrian ser ellos, ¿o si? al final de cuentas sus caminos se habian cruzado de nuevo con el de ella. Tendria algo que ver con ese pasado que te mordera el traser, maldición con como estan las intrigas y conspiraciones en el campo van y aparecen estos. Sera mejor que le haga una breve visita a Bella, vi mi reloj, si hoy era martes estaria a esta hora en la escuela, uhm quiza llegaria a la hora del almuerzo.

-Que todos tus hombres permanescan en sus pocisiones, ya sabes sin interferir con los acontesimientos solo reuiniendo informacion-el informante desaparecio de mi vista tras una reverencia. Tenia que apurarme para alcanzar a Bella en su hora del almuerzo, sujete el anillo que colgaba de mi cuello mediante una cadena me concentre en buscar la energía de ella y desapareci para llegar a su encuentro.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, si quiza no es el capítulo que esperaban pero ando algo atrasada en tareas y aceptaron un trabajo mio en un congreso asi que tengo que escribir un articulo T-T y no tengo mente para hacerlo...en fin ya basta de quejas, espero que mas o menos se den una idea (de nuevo...) de que va eso del campo...en fin gracias por leer, gracias a los reviews anonimos, a los follow y a los fovorite.

Por cierto decidi que su nombre fuera Alexander por que era Al...como Alpha, quiza algo bobo pero bueno, Altair tambien quedaba pero me recuerda mucho al videojuego, y Alpha no es tan intrepido.


End file.
